Confusion
by artsyworld1
Summary: Percy is planning a proposal. He finds Annabeth is cheating on him. Really, she was being charmspoke. When they make up something happens


Percy slid down against his door. The constant rapping on the wood from the other side was giving him a headache. He needed to be alone. He needed to be away from _her._ She was the reason he was in fits. She was the reason behind his undoing. It was her fault.

"Percy please," she cried from the other side, "Percy I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I swear it."

He tried to shut her out. He wanted to shut her out, but her words kept filling his ears. She kept saying how sorry she was, like it was an accident. It wasn't an accident. She did it to hurt him. She wanted to hurt him.

The pounding of her fist on the cabin door was making it rattle and shake. She sure packed a punch, even if it was being taken out on the door. Annabeth called nonsense, hoping something would lure Percy out from his his solitude.

"Percy, can we just talk this out?" she asked. "Like adults. You're being childish about this whole situation." She knew that was the wrong thing to say. If this was swapped around she would be acting the same way, maybe worse.

That was it. That was the line that caused Percy to snap. He stood and whipped the door open. Annabeth knew he was trying to look angry but he just looked sad. He looked like he was twelve again. Confused and lost, not knowing what to do or who to trust. The beautiful spark in his sea green eyes was gone, leaving a dull, plain, and sad green behind. How could she do this to her Seeweed Brain?

"Childish, Annabeth? Really, you're going to stoop that low by calling me childish?" Percy half-shouted, " You _cheated _on me, Annabeth! And you're sitting here calling me childish like it was my fault!"

_-Flashback-_

_Percy was going to propose to Annabeth. They were only 17 but they had been through hell and back. They had said they wouldn't get married until they were at least 25 each but he wanted to at least propose to her today. They could wait for the actual marriage as long as they wanted but he wanted to do this today. He loved her with every bit of his heart._

_He had gotten dressed in a nice tux and told Annabeth she could wear anything fancy. He hadn't meant a dress but she said she wanted to wear one anyways. He had picked a very expensive restaurant for them to go to. He hadn't told her before hand because he didn't want her to look up the prices. Paul had lended him some money and he had some cash of his own. He was so nervous that his hands were shaking and he couldn't do his tie. He went to the Aphrodite Cabin for help. One person helped him while everybody else squealed. He showed them the ring. All the boys clapped him on the shoulder and told him she would say yes. When he had to leave they practically shoved him out the door. He heard the gossip start as soon as it closed. He had told Jason, Frank and Leo his plan. They told him not to worry. Annabeth loved him. Still, he felt like something would go wrong. He would mess up his speech or their reservation would be canceled, even if he had called and checked seven times. They told him they never gave away proposal reservations. They would keep the table for him till midnight. The worst thing would be her saying no. She would never do that though. He even went as far as to get her whole cabins approvel. They all said yes, admitting she had even mentioned that she wished he would do this once or twice. The Hephaestus cabin had forged a ring for her. Her half-brother, Malcolm had helped him pick out the design and find out her ring size. Everybody at the camp knew what was going to happen except Annabeth. He was so nervous._

_Annabeth knew Percy was taking him to dinner. However, that was all she knew. It made her angry. Then she felt bad for being angry. Percy was being so sweet by doing this for her. As a child of Athena she always needed to know everything. When she told her siblings Percy was making her wear something fancy they made her wear a dress. They seemed to know more about her date then she did. Aphrodite came and personally did her makeup, which she 1) hated and 2) was weirded out by. She was about to go wipe it off becuase it was different from her normal makeup, but Annabeth only wore that for her dates with Percy, but her brother, Malcolm, dragged her away from the bathroom, saying if she wiped it off he would call Aphrodite back. She sat on her bed pouting because she didn't understand anything what was going on tonight. She knew Percy probably didn't tell her the name of the place because it was expensive. She hated when Percy did stuff like this for her!! While, not the date. That was really sweet of him and she knew he tried really hard to make the dates as nice as possible. That Seaweed Brain was all hers. There was a knock at the door. She ran to it, thinking it was Percy. Instead it was Blake, a new camper and a son of Aphrodite. She had just showed him around last week. He told her that Percy had asked him to get Annabeth to come to the Poseidon Cabin. She happily walked with him. When they reached the door she knocked and Blake pulled her back and whispered in her ear._

_"Make out with me. Now!" She knew it was charmspeak but it was so powerful. She brought her lips to his and ran her hands through his hair. It felt so wrong but the charmspeak was washed over her. She continued to kiss him with the same passion she did with Percy. Wait, Percy! She wipped her head away and looked at the cabin door. In the doorframe stood a broken-looking Son of Poseidon. Tears streamed down his face as he realized what was happening. Before she could explain the cabin door slammed shut. She heard Percy slid down the wall. She saw the lake start to churn, throwing campers out their canoes. As soon as it started, it stopped. All that was left was the sobs that could be heard on the other side of the door. She turned to look at Blake._

_"There," he said, "Now that you've broken Percy's heart you can date me!" He was practically jumping up and down with excitement. I punched him. He fell to the ground, unconscious. I ran to the cabin door._

_-Back to Now-_

I looked into his eyes and then ingulfed him in a hug. He squirmed. He obviously didn't like the idea of hugging the girl he though cheated on her. I felt his warm tears run down his neck.

"Percy, he was using charmspeak. I love you. I didn't mean to. It was just so powerful. Even better then Pipers'. He didn't move. "I believe you." I felt another sob shoke his body. "Oh Percy, it's okay. I love you okay. And I would act the same way. I love you." I felt all his weight lean into me. I looked up. He had his eyes closed. It seemed like something more though. He had a pained expression on his face. He felt eerily cold. Then, my hand felt sticky and warm. I looked down. Blood.


End file.
